Hunter and the Hunted
by Osiris3
Summary: Squall seeks the truth about his parents. But while he and Rinoa search for the answers, someone is orchestrating a full scale war, leaving Balamb as the scapegoat. Prologue up, please R&R.


Prologue  
  
The warm summer breeze caressed the island of Balamb as the waves lapped against its sandy shore. In the streets of the island's sole city, there was a peace and tranquility that was tangible as its inhabitants went about their daily lives. The sounds of seagulls' whistles occasionally punctuated the low murmur of Balamb's foot traffic, as if to make an exclamatory comment on how exceptionally fine the weather was that day.  
  
For the three visitors from nearby Balamb Garden, the peace was a greatly appreciated, hard-earned one. Their trip into the hellish future of Ultimecia's Realm had guaranteed their individual futures to once again be their own-a concept often taken for granted by most. These three youths, along with their friends, had seen more of the world's shadow than they ever cared to again.  
  
Now, though, things were different. Esthar was tentatively engaging in trade with Balamb and Galbadia, and a demilitarization movement had begun in both major nations of Esthar and Galbadia. Both sides were reducing their military to absolute necessity, placing all others on a reserve status, and Galbadia had even reined in their expansionist movement across the continent. They pulled their forces out of Dollet and Winhill as a show of good faith, and had even begun negotiations for the establishment of a new Timber Republic, to be comprised of Winhill, Timber, and the area between the two towns.  
  
Both Balamb and Galbadia Garden continued to train SeeDs; however, their purpose had changed somewhat. Rather than being a paramilitary force, SeeDs were now being hired as security specialists and peacekeepers in all the major towns and cities of the world. Cid was seeing more income from peacetime than during the prior tensions and conflicts.  
  
Squall emitted a small chuckle of irony at that last realization. The dark- haired young woman to his right looked up at him inquiringly. "What's so funny?" she asked. For Squall, a chuckle such as that was the closest thing to an all-out belly laugh as could be expected.  
  
Squall shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking how nice it is not to be at constant alert for a change."  
  
The blond young man at his left nodded in agreement. "Hell, yeah. I mean, I like fighting and all, but I was getting pretty tired there for a while."  
  
"So, Zell," Squall asked, changing the subject, "are you sure your mother will be home?"  
  
Zell nodded. "She's usually home by this time. She gets back from bingo about four, so she should be settled in and making dinner." He looked to Rinoa, then back up at Squall. "How 'bout it," he inquired. "You guys gonna stay for dinner?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "Sorry, Zell. Rinoa and I have reservations at the Balamb Hotel."  
  
Zell sighed. "That's OK. I haven't spent any time with Ma lately. This'll be a good chance to catch up."  
  
As he said this, they reached the door to the Dincht home. Zell pushed open the door and hollered, "Ma, it's me!"  
  
Ma Dincht looked around the corner from the kitchen and smiled. "Zell!" she exclaimed. "What a nice surprise! And you've brought some friends with you."  
  
Zell nodded. "You remember Squall and Rinoa?"  
  
Ma Dincht nodded, stepping out into the living room and shaking their hands. "Of course," she replied. "A pleasure to see you all again. Will you be staying for supper?"  
  
Squall shook his head again, feeling more upset about having to disappoint Ma Dincht than her son. "Sorry, Ms. Dincht-"  
  
"Ma," she corrected him.  
  
"Ma," he echoed, half-smiling. "Rinoa and I have reservations at the Balamb Hotel."  
  
Ma Dincht nodded, smiling just as broadly as before. Squall let out an inward sigh of relief-as callous as he appeared to be, he didn't really like to upset people. "That's all right," Ma Dincht assured him. "Maybe next time. Let me know what kind of food you like, and I'll be sure to make it for you."  
  
Rinoa grinned. Squall looked at his watch. "Rinoa," he blurted, "We're going to be late. It's five-thirty already."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "We'd better get going," she agreed. She smiled at Ma Dincht. "Good to see you again, Ma," she told her as the two of them made their exit. As Squall shut the door behind them, he could hear Zell challenging his mother to a round of Triple Triad.  
  
Squall groaned. "That guy's an addict," he muttered. "We won't see him again until Thursday if his gets started."  
  
Rinoa giggled softly, wrapping her arms around Squall as they walked.  
  
  
  
The dining room of the Balamb Hotel was the second-best view on the island, according to Timber Maniacs' Travel Guide. The crystal and gold chandeliers that hung from the mirrored ceiling cast a glow on the marble floor like the hazy reflection of a thousand points of starlight on a mirror-smooth ocean at midnight. The staff was always dressed to the hilt, serving only to accent the already outstanding décor of the restaurant. The wall that faced the ocean was one gigantic window-a massive and ever changing mural painted by Hyne herself. It was said that the view of the ocean through that window was the only one that rivaled the dining room.  
  
Squall turned his attention back to the amazing young woman seated across the table from him and realized that both views paled in comparison to the one he was seeing at that moment.  
  
Rinoa looked up from her meal and smiled curiously. "What?" she asked.  
  
Squall shook his head. "I was just looking at you, that's all."  
  
Rinoa's smile grew coyer. "And do you like what you see?"  
  
Squall turned slightly pink, which Rinoa found adorable. He nodded, unable to form the words that ran through his mind.  
  
Rinoa decided to let him off the hook, and returned her attention to her meal.  
  
Squall lowered his eyes to the plate of fish before him, but soon found himself stealing glances at the radiant goddess across from him. Rinoa felt his eyes on her and smiled inwardly.  
  
  
  
After finishing what could easily be described as one of the best dinners that Squall had ever had the privilege of tasting, he and Rinoa stood on the balcony of the Balamb Hotel, overlooking the ocean.  
  
The stars were out tonight, adding their simple twinkling points of light to the pure white glow of the waxing moon. Squall looked out over the water and breathed deeply, taking in the arm salt air.  
  
Rinoa watched him as he leaned against the railing. He eyes traveled the length of him; head to toe, and then back again. She felt a quiver within her. Hyne, she thought. He is such an incredible man.  
  
Now, she mused, if I could just get him to open up and tell me how he feels.  
  
Squall felt Rinoa's hands run down the length of his arm and squeeze his hands. He enjoyed the warm glow that act gave him, and then she spoke.  
  
"Squall, what's on your mind?"  
  
Squall sighed. She was going to be expecting something romantic, something sweet. He felt those things-he didn't know if it was love, but he felt something-but that wasn't what he felt at that moment. He contemplated the idea of retreating from her-casting aside her question and changing the subject-but he knew better. She said she always wanted to know what was on his mind, regardless of what it was.  
  
Oh, well, he thought. Here goes.  
  
He opened his mouth, shut it again, and then spoke. "It's something that's been bothering me."  
  
Rinoa's heart sank. She was hoping and praying it wasn't her. After all that they had been through, for him to end it now-  
  
"When we were at Zell's house-"  
  
"Zell?" she repeated. Now she was really confused.  
  
Squall nodded. "Yeah. I was watching him with his mother, and hearing her tell us to call her Ma."  
  
"Yes," Rinoa prodded.  
  
Squall heaved a massive sigh. He turned away for a moment, and then looked back at Rinoa. She thought she could see the tiniest traces of a tear in his eye.  
  
"I was just wondering what it would be like to have had a mother," he concluded.  
  
Rinoa's heart broke for Squall. She squeezed his hand, her gaze softening. "You never knew your parents, did you?" she remembered aloud.  
  
Squall shook his head. "I've always heard my mother died when I was just an infant. I never knew my father. He abandoned my mother before I was born." He paused a moment, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not sure how I'd feel if I ever met him, but I wish I could have the chance just to meet him." He looked up at Rinoa, a pleading, desperate look in his eyes. "Can you imagine what it's like, not even knowing where you came from? I don't even know where I was born!"  
  
Rinoa saw the anguish in his eyes, and she pulled him close to her. He held her tight, and she whispered, "This is really painful for you, isn't it?"  
  
Squall nodded against her shoulder.  
  
Rinoa pulled back from him, holding him by the shoulders. "OK, then, it's agreed."  
  
Squall's face twisted into an expression of confusion. "What's agreed?"  
  
Rinoa smiled. "I'm going to help you find your father."  
  
Squall chuckled dismissively for a moment, and then regarded her carefully steady face. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
Rinoa nodded. "If it's what you want, then I'm here to help."  
  
Squall felt his heart break a few of the chains that bound it, and he smiled. He pulled Rinoa close to him and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. Rinoa screamed in surprise, then laughed at Squall's sudden exuberance. At length, he set her down, and the smile faded slowly from his face, to be replaced by a mask of puzzlement. "But," he stammered, still disbelieving, "where do we start?"  
  
Rinoa flicked his nose playfully with her index finger, grinning. "At the beginning."  
  
  
  
Irvine smiled broadly as he walked down the corridor toward the dormitory. His footsteps echoed through the massive main chamber of the Garden, but he felt as if he were floating on air.  
  
This evening's date with Selphie had been fantastic. They had started with a walk through the Garden, and then headed into Balamb for dinner at a sidewalk café that she had found a few weeks ago. The conversation throughout dinner had been stimulating. He'd had no idea she knew so much about so many different things. She had always seemed to him to be a little on the ditzy side. Cute as all hell, but ditzy just the same.  
  
It turned out that wasn't the case, he mused. She was, in fact, well versed in the writings of Adraelia Highwind, one of the most famous female playwrights of the last century. She could quote sonnets at length, extolling on their virtues as both literary masterpieces and moral allegories. Irvine had been bowled over. As if that hadn't been enough, she kicked off dessert with a debate over the pros and cons of Esthar's policy of isolationism since the Sorceress War, and its effect on the economy of other nations.  
  
Irvine pushed his hat back on his head, chuckling. She almost put Quistis to shame.  
  
The sound of the descending elevator startled him out of his thoughts and set him off on a course for the main entryway. Lights out for students had been a couple of hours ago, most SeeDs were either in the Training Center or asleep as well, and he thought he had known where all of his friends were tonight.  
  
So, who was on the elevator?  
  
As he rounded the bend, he spotted a figure dressed all in black running from the elevator. He called out, but the man in black turned the corner and headed down the corridor without looking back. Irvine chased after him.  
  
Damn fool thing I'm doin', he thought to himself as he ran. I don't even have my rifle. It's back in my dorm, but if I go to get it now, this guy'll be gone by the time I get back.  
  
The intruder headed around another corner, bound for the parking garage. Irvine paused a moment, peeking around the corner as he reached the entryway, and then resumed the chase.  
  
As he entered the parking lot, the man in black spun around, holding a pistol. Irvine tried to duck for cover, but the intruder was too quick. He fired two shots, and Irvine felt the force of the first one jerk his right shoulder back. He stumbled backward, regaining his footing, and the other bullet struck him in the abdomen, knocking him to the pavement. He heard the squeal of tires as he lay on the cold cement. A few seconds later, the roar of the retreating car faded, to be replaced by the wail of the Garden alarm system.  
  
A fine time for that to kick in, Irvine thought bitterly. The shock of the attack was wearing off, and the intense pain of the bullet wounds was beginning to creep into his body. He gritted his teeth as he heard the pounding of boots approaching. A SeeD candidate he didn't recognize knelt beside him. "Mr. Kinneas," the youth began tentatively, "are you all right?"  
  
Irvine looked into the young man's eyes and saw nothing but fear. Poor kid, he realized. He's probably never seen blood before.  
  
He nodded, then the pain hit again. He gritted his teeth and let out a growl, clutching his abdomen where the bullet had entered.  
  
Two more sets of footsteps pounded their way down the corridor, and the candidate beside Irvine yelled, "Get Dr. Kadowaki, now!"  
  
Irvine heard shouts of agreement, and then the world stepped out, leaving him in darkness. 


End file.
